L'épingle à cheveux perdu
by ChaosSurplus
Summary: Norvège perd son épingle à cheveux. Prompt: "Hairpin." from The Recycled Pen. UPDATED.


Mise à jour de traduction par RuiMariko. Merci pour votre aide merveilleuse.

* * *

**L'épingle à cheveux perdu**

J'étais tombée dans les escaliers de ma chambre, manquant de m'écraser sur le sol tout en bas. Me retournant brusquement dans le couloir, j'entrai dans la cuisine que je partageai avec Norvège et Islande. Je sentis le carrelage désagréablement froid sous mes pieds. Je me souvins vaguement de Norvège me disant de couvrir mes pieds si je voulais me plaindre.

Avec mes yeux encore fermés, je tâtai le comptoir à la recherche du pot de café. Après avoir tapé dans la machine, j'avais commencé à faire le café avec seulement une quantité minimale d'écoulement. Dans l'intervalle de temps, je pris trois tasses d'un placard et les mis sur le comptoir. J'attendais debout, partiellement endormi, que le café soit fini. Le son des pas sur les escaliers me réveillèrent.

« Veux-tu du café ? » Ai-je grogné.  
« Non merci. Je dois partir maintenant. » Ai-je entendu répondre Islande.  
« D'accord. Au revoir. » Dis-je, me servant moi-même une tasse de café chaud.

Avant même que je n'aie reposé le pot, une seconde paire de pieds commencèrent à descendre les escaliers. Cette fois, je n'eus pas besoin de deviner à qui ils appartenaient que j'avais immédiatement commencé à remplis une autre tasse.

« Café. » Marmonna Norvège d'une voix chancelante. Le mot accompagné par le crissement d'une des chaises de la table étant traîné sur le sol.  
« Rien avec ? » Ai-je dit pendant que je le contournais avec une tasse dans chaque main.  
« Non. » Bailla-t-il à moitié.

Je plaçai une des tasses devant lui puis tombai sur ma propre chaise. Cela prit de nombreuses grandes gorgées de café pour acquérir l'habilité de garder mes yeux ouverts. Après avoir avalé les trois quarts de ce merveilleux liquide, je formai ma première réelle pensée.

« Bonjour. » Dis-je, levant les yeux sur Norvège. Il fixait d'un air absent son café qui était maintenu dans ses mains.  
« Bonjour, Dan. » Réussit à répondre Norvège. Il n'était pas encore habillé, Je ne l'étais pas non plus, et ses cheveux étaient en désordre à cause du sommeil. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange pour Norvège et il dût ressentir mon regard car il leva les yeux vers moi.  
« Quoi ? » Demanda Norvège d'un ton catégorique.  
« Tes cheveux… » Ai-je essayé.  
« Huh ? »  
« Quelque chose ne va pas avec eux. » Ai-je fini.

Doucement, Norvège leva ses mains un moment pour toucher ses cheveux. Alors, sans un mot, il se leva et remonta les escaliers. Je me levai et me servis une seconde tasse de café. Après vingt minutes, Norvège réapparut dans la cuisine. Il était habillé cette fois dans un simple pantalon et un chandail. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant coiffés, mais ils étaient encore devant son visage.

« Je ne retrouve pas mon épingle à cheveux. » Déclara Norvège alors que je continuai à le fixer.  
« C'est ça ! » Ai-je crié, Frappant mes mains sur la table. « …. Où est-elle ? »  
« Je ne retrouve pas mon épingle à cheveux. » Répéta-t-il. « Je suis sûr de l'avoir laissé sur la table de nuit la nuit dernière comme toujours. »

Norvège avait l'air indifférent, mais honnêtement il en avait toujours l'air. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler une fois où Norvège n'avait pas ses cheveux ornés de son épingle à cheveux. Norvège avait l'ai si différent que c'en était plutôt absurde à quel point cela me dérangeait. J'étais sûr que cette épingle disparue ennuyait aussi Norvège. De plus je ne peux pas l'imaginer être ouvertement énerver par la situation, l'épingle doit détenir une sorte de valeur émotionnelle pour lui.

« Veux-tu que je t'aide à la trouver ? » Questionnai-je.  
« Non…. Elle va apparaître au final. » Répondit Norvège en se retournant et retournant à sa chambre.

J'étais remonté dans ma propre chambre et m'étais habillé aussi. Après quoi, j'allai à la chambre de Norvège. Il n'était pas à l'intérieur, donc j'étais retourné en bas des escaliers où je le retrouvai examinant le sol du couloir.

« Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé ton épingle ? »  
« Non. » Dit nonchalamment Norvège. « Elle va être retrouvé à la fin. »  
« Oui, mais ce serait probablement mieux si tu la retrouvais plus tôt que tard n'est-ce pas ? Je vais t'aider à chercher. »  
« Tu n'en as pas besoin. » Déclara Norvège continuant de chercher dans le hall.  
« Je sais. Je ne serais pas en train de la chercher dans le salon d'accord ? » Ai-je insinué alors que je me dirigeais dans la dite pièce.  
Norvège ne répondit pas alors qu'il se déplaçait dans une autre pièce.

Ooooooooooooo

« Rien. » Gémis-je en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. Norvège m'emboîta le pas, tous les deux appuyé au dossier du fauteuil. Nous avions été constamment à la recherche de l'épingle à cheveux pendant des heures. Nous avions vérifié nos chambre, la salle de bain, la buanderie, et chacune des autres pièces auxquelles nous pensions mais il n'y eut aucun signe de l'épingle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons la trouver. » Dis-je à Norvège d'un ton apaisant.  
« Ce n'est pas grave »Dit Norvège en laissant sa tête s'effondre contre mon épaule en fermant ses yeux.

Je l'enveloppai prudemment et paresseusement d'un de mes bras que j'avais placé sur le dossier du fauteuil. Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer, mais aucun de nous ne s'ennuya à bouger.

« Hej. » Arriva la voix d'Islande tandis qu'il marchait hors du salon pour monter les escaliers.  
« Hej. » Répondîmes-nous tous les deux ensembles.

Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, Islande revint en bas des escaliers et entra dans le salon.

« Norvège… » Dit-il doucement alors qu'il s'approchait de nous.  
« Hm ? » Dit Norvège de sa position, les yeux encore fermé.  
« Voilà. Monsieur Puffin avait cela. » Dit Islande.

Il plaça avec douceur l'épingle à cheveux de Norvège sur la table basse avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce et de monter à nouveau. Nous restâmes tous les deux assis, gelés sur place, regardant l'épingle. Bien sûr nous n'avions pas pensé à vérifier la chambre d'Islande. Pourquoi aurait-il eu l'épingle ? En y pensant, pour certaines raisons, il y avait vraiment du sens au fait que monsieur Puffin ait pris l'épingle.

Norvège se releva hors de ma poigne pour se pencher et attraper l'épingle. Il la fixa dans ses cheveux et demeura assis droit. Il y avait un petit amont de couleur sur ses joues. Soudainement se sentant très embarrassé, un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma gorge.

« Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit que nous la retrouverions. »

* * *

**The Lost Hairpin**

I stumbled my way down the stairs from my bedroom, nearly crashing onto the ground at the bottom. Swerving down the hall, I entered the kitchen that I shared with Norway and Iceland. The tiled floor felt uncomfortably cold on my bare feet. I vaguely remembered Norway telling me to cover my feet if I was going to complain.

With my eyes still closed, I felt along the counter in search of the coffee pot. After smacking into the machine, I began to make the coffee with only a minimal amount of spill. I took three cups down from a cabinet and put them down onto the counter in the meantime. I waited, partly sleeping standing, for the coffee to finish. The sounds of footsteps on the stairs aroused me.

"Do you want some coffee?" I grumbled.

"No thanks. I have to leave now." I heard Iceland call back.

"Okay. Bye." I said, pouring myself a cup of the fresh hot coffee.

Before I had even put the pot down, a second pair of footsteps started making their way downstairs. This time I did not need to guess who they belonged to and I immediately began to fill another cup.

"Coffee." Norway's unsteady voice mumbled. The word accompanied by the screech of one of the table chairs being pulled out on the floor.

"Anything with?" I said while turning around with a cup in each hand.

"No." He half yawned.

I placed one of the mugs down in front of him then fell down in my own chair. It took a few large mouthfuls of the coffee to gain the ability to keep my eyes open. After swallowing about three-fourths of the wonderful liquid, I formed my first real thought.

"Good morning." I said, looking up at Norway. He was staring absently at his own coffee that was cradled in his hands.

"Morning, Dan." Norway managed back. He was not dressed yet, though neither was I, and his hair was messy from sleep. But there was something odd about Norway and he must have felt my staring because he looked up at me.

"What?" Norway asked flatly.

"Your hair…" I trailed.

"Huh?"

"Something's wrong with it." I finished.

Slowly, Norway raised his hands to feel around his hair for a moment. Then, without a word, he rose and went back upstairs. I stood and poured myself a second mug of coffee. After twenty minutes, Norway reappeared in the kitchen once more. He was dressed this time in a simple pair of pants and a sweater. His hair was now brushed, but it still was in his face.

"I can't find my hairpin." Norway stated when I continued to stare.

"That's it!" I yelled, slamming my hand on the table. "…Where is it?"

"I can't find the hairpin." He repeated. "I'm sure I left it on the bedside table last night like always."

Norway looked indifferent, but honestly he always looked like that. I could not remember a time that Norway had not adorned the hairpin. Norway looked so different that it was almost absurd how much it bothered me. I was sure that the missing hairpin bothered Norway thereby. Although I could not imagine him getting openly upset by the situation, the hairpin must have held some kind of emotional value for him.

"Do you want me to help you find it?" I questioned.

"No…it will appear eventually." Norway replied turning and walking back out of the room.

I went upstairs back to my own room and got dressed as well. Afterwards, I went to Norway's room. He was not inside, so I wandered back downstairs where I found him examining the hallway floor.

"Haven't found your hairpin yet?"

"No." Norway said nonchalantly. "It will be found eventually."

"Yeah, but it would probably be better if you found it earlier than later right? I'll help you look."

"You don't need to." Norway stated continuing down the hall.

"I know. I'll be not looking for it in the living room okay?" I hinted as I went in the room's direction.

Norway did not respond as he moved on to another room.

ooooooooooooo

"Nothing." I groaned dropping on the couch. Norway followed suit next to me, the two of us leaning backwards on the couch. We had been looking for the hairpin constantly for hours. We had checked our bedrooms, the bathroom, the laundry room, and every other room we could think of but there had been no sign of the hairpin.

"Don't worry, we will find it." I said soothingly to Norway.

"It doesn't matter." Norway said slumping his head against my shoulder and closing his eyes.

I carefully wrapped one of my arms that I had placed on the back of the couch and wrapped it lazily around him. We heard the front door open and close, but we did not even bother moving.

"Hej." Came Iceland's voice as he walked past the living room to make his way upstairs.

"Hej." The two of us answered together.

Not five minutes later, Iceland came back downstairs and entered the living room.

"Norway…" He said quietly as he approached the two of us.

"Hm?" Norway said from his position, eyes still closed.

"Here. Mr. Puffin had this." Iceland said.

He gently placed Norway's hairpin on the coffee table before quickly backtracking out the room and upstairs once again. The two of us sat frozen in place, looking at the hairpin. Of course we did not think to check Iceland's room. Why would he have the hairpin? Think about it though, for some reason, it made complete sense for Mr. Puffin to take the hairpin.

Norway sat up out of my grasp so that he could lean forward and grab the hairpin. He slid it into his hair and continued to sit up straight. There was a tiny amount of color on his cheeks. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed, a nervous laugh escaped my throat.

"See. I told you we would find it."

* * *

Merci!


End file.
